Sombras
by Larizzaz
Summary: Ele tinha aquilo que todos os Blacks tinham, sem escapatória, como uma aura que envolvia tudo ao seu redor e depois puxava tudo para o centro. Narcisa/Sirius


** - Sombras**

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

Dê-me uma razão pra crer que você tenha ido embora, porque não, eu não acredito. O vento sussurra palavras desconexas nos meus ouvidos...

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

Eu vejo sua sombra escondida atrás dos móveis, pelo reflexo da água, brincando no espelho... Eu sei, _não importa_, todos estão errados. Você ainda está por aqui, não?

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

Você deveria estar ao meu lado. Não se preocupe... _Meu coração é sua casa_, é onde sua alma sempre deve ficar.

*****

_Nenhum Black seria capaz de amar. _

_Amar. _

_Nenhum?_

Eu tinha certeza que ele estava a minha espera, apesar de estar duas horas atrasada. Eu podia sentir sua respiração ansiosa e visualizar a forma em que ele mexia nos cabelos, irrequieto pelo meu atraso. Eu não me importava de estar atrasada. Para falar a verdade, eu não me importava com muita coisa.

_- Eu pensei que você tinha desistido de vir..._

- Eu tive problemas para sair do Salão Comunal... – respondi friamente ao garoto recostado.

Ele se aproximou irritado de mim e rasgou a blusa que eu usava. _Fato típico_. Ele sempre teve uma necessidade de provar que eu era dele.

- Você precisa parar com a mania irritante de rasgar minhas roupas... Desse jeito eu voltarei _nua_ para casa no Natal...

Ele sorriu de forma sarcástica antes de ansiar pelos meus lábios vermelhos e colar seu corpo junto ao meu. Não foi mentira quando eu disse a ele que o seu beijo era o melhor que eu já havia experimentado. Tinha um quê de _desejo, fúria e tristeza_.

Talvez para cada boca haja uma espécie de beijo que se encaixe, _pensando melhor_. Se você tiver sorte nessa vida, talvez encontre o seu.

O beijo dele se encaixava perfeitamente na minha boca, assim como as minhas pernas se encaixavam perfeitamente no seu quadril. Nós somente fazíamos aquilo, _sempre fizemos_, desde que eu me lembro. Ele tinha aquilo que todos os _Blacks_ tinham, sem escapatória, como uma aura que envolvia tudo ao seu redor e depois puxava tudo para o centro.

- _Você vai se casar_. – ele disse enquanto me observava colocar minhas roupas e alisar os longos cabelos loiros, deixando-os impecáveis como antes.

- Irei. – respondi simplesmente.

- Você não o ama... – ele disse firmemente. Sorri.

- _Nenhum Black é capaz de amar... _– recitei a ele.

- Você nunca me amaria?

- Nunca. – confirmei.

Palavras nunca exprimiriam a decepção alojada em seus olhos. Eu não estava preparada ainda. Tampouco ele.

- _Adeus_. – respondi sem olhar para trás.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love._

*****

Corri desesperada ao seu encontro. Eu estava desesperada, não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia com quem conversar. Nunca tive amigos, sempre tive _donos_. Eu era propriedade dos meus pais, capricho da minha irmã mais velha, a mulher do meu marido. Eu nunca fui _somente..._

_Narcisa_.

- Eu estou grávida. – desabafei rápido apesar de não vê-lo há três anos.

Ele não havia mudado. O sorriso sarcástico continuava brincando nos seus lábios deliciosos e a forma com que ele mantinha as mãos no bolso me tranqüilizaram... _Tudo ficaria bem_.

- Então nessa ocasião cabe um... _Parabéns_?

Torci o nariz, irritada e voltei aos meus tons frios.

- Foi uma estupidez ter vindo até aqui... – respondi cortante, dando-lhe as costas.

Ele me abraçou confortavelmente por trás, recostando a cabeça no meu ombro, cheirando meus cabelos.

- Ou você pode ficar aqui e fazer amor comigo..._ Assim nós dois poderíamos fingir que seu filho também é meu_.

_I will stay forever here with you, my love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

*****

Quando Draco nasceu ele era a cópia idêntica de Lucius. Os mesmos cabelos, as mesmas falhas, os mesmos traços. Provavelmente se espelharia nele, cresceria com as mesmas manias, cometeria os mesmos erros. Eu não poderia fazer nada.

Então eu fingi. _Eu estava sempre fingindo_.

Draco teve sorte em levar o que eu tinha de melhor. _O meu amor_. Porque eu sabia, somente eu sabia, que ele era filho de outra _alma_.

*****

Os guardas de Azkaban não causavam o efeito que desejavam em mim. Eu não tinha momentos felizes, sorrisos simpáticos, ações nobres, sentimentos bondosos que pudessem ser roubados. Eu tinha desejos e obsessões infiltradas por todo o meu corpo, misturados ao ódio daquilo que eu nunca poderia realizar.

Azkaban não era feita para mulheres como eu, mas ele me chamava, ele estava sempre me chamando, propagando-se nos meus sonhos... Eu não era tão exigente com ele. _Um beijo seu me mantinha viva por anos_.

Quando eu cheguei em sua cela, ele demorou alguns momentos para abrir os olhos. Estava jogado imundo no chão, usando trapos, os cabelos desgrenhados. _Não era o meu Sirius Black, era alguma projeção absurda_.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele disse confuso – Você é real?

Mantive-me calada.

Não, não era real. Era _cruel_ demais para ser real. Aquilo era irreal. Naquele momento, eu descobri que a minha realidade era diferente de todas as outras. Eu viveria no meu mundo. _Que todos fossem para o inferno_.

*****

Bella estava vindo ao meu encontro. _Kreacher_, o elfo estúpido, estava vivendo no mesmo teto que ele, na antiga casa dos _Black_. Ele não me procurara depois que saíra de Azkaban, mas eu sabia intimamente que não era possível vê-lo. Eu estava casada e ele era foragido. Nós estávamos em lados opostos.

_A pessoa que Harry Potter mais amava no mundo era o seu padrinho, Sirius Black_, Kreacher tentara explicar. E a recíproca parecia ser verdadeira. Ou não. Talvez fizesse parte das irrealidades da minha realidade, eu _não_ precisava aceitar. De qualquer forma, aquilo me irritou profundamente.

Eu estava ficando obcecadamente possessiva por Sirius Black, mesmo sem vê-lo por muitos anos. _Harry Potter deveria ter morrido._

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do _

*****

Lucius foi preso. Choquei-me com a notícia, melhor, eu me choquei com o que aquilo representava. Eu fui uma Black, era uma Malfoy agora, essas coisas simplesmente _não_ acontecem em famílias como a minha. Lucius foi completamente estúpido por arriscar a nossa posição, por colocar _Draco_ em perigo... Minha mãe sempre dizia que somente nos cabia apoiar a causa, "deixai que os outros façam o trabalho sujo, _Cissy_". E agora Lucius estava sujo e sua mancha maculava o nosso nome.

A irritação pelo incidente de Lucius não foi nada comparada à primeira vez em que eu pude sentir na pele o que verdadeiramente significava a palavra _terror._

Bella veio ao meu encontro feliz e berrando como uma lunática, "Eu matei Sirius Black, Cissy, EU MATEI aquele traidor".

Não era verdade, _meu amor_. Simplesmente não podia ser.

*****

Eu estava confusa. Suas sombras me acompanhavam por todos os lugares onde eu ia. Vagavam de longe, me observavam, me colocavam para dormir.

Eu estava com medo. Minha realidade estava se transformando de forma cruel. Eu não sabia mais em que mundo estava.

_Eu não sei em que mundo estou_. Se viva ou morta.

Eu parecia estar sumindo aos poucos, tornando-me uma passagem aleatória em preto e branco.

Eu não tinha certeza se a sua morte era boa ou ruim. Se era melhor viver na esperança de tocá-lo ou ter suas sombras vagueando perto de mim, meros espectros do que ele fora um dia.

Eu estava perdendo a cor, perdendo a vida, me tornando uma sombra como ele, só meus olhos pareciam se conservar azuis, se conservar reais, eu ainda tinha uma alma, eu não estava morta.

Lucius me perguntava se eu estava bem, eu estava estranha, ele parecia ter começado a me amar. Sua morte foi como uma benção a ele, pareceu tirá-lo do torpor em que ele vivia e começar a me ver como a jóia mais preciosa que ele tinha. Eu estava _sendo amada_ à sua maneira.

*****

Não, eu não morreria. A dor torturante que invadia meu ser de momentos em momentos não me mataria, porque meu egoísmo não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

Eu não sou daquele tipo de amantes que se sacrificaria pelo ser amado, eu não conseguiria me matar. Na verdade, com o tempo eu acabei descobrindo que sua sombra era melhor do que sua longa ausência.

Sua sombra era minha companhia obscura.

Sua sombra era o complemento da minha existência.

Sua sombra era você ao meu lado dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Você ficaria sempre ali, comigo, _em casa_, onde deveria estar.

Até que um dia, quando a verdadeira realidade chegasse e nós nos transformássemos apenas em sombras. Sem nomes, sem pesos, sem tradições, sem hipocrisia, sem família, sem sangue...

Apenas sombras.

_Unidas_. Até o fim.

_(People die, but real love is forever)_

_

* * *

Os trechos em itálico são da música Even in Death - Evanescence._


End file.
